


Releve

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ballet, Ballet AU, Dancer AU, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, dancing au, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: Ronan wanted to do more than just stretch, but there was an important recital coming up, and he needed to be in peak condition to properly dance the part he'd been given. He couldn't push himself, or he'd make the injury worse, though he probably wouldn't feel it through his high.More to himself than to Kavinsky, he said, "This is only temporary."





	Releve

Ronan swiped the back of his hand over his lower lip, glancing up to meet his own eyes in the grimy bathroom mirror.

"Better?"

Watching his pupils narrow in the mirror, Ronan hissed, "Fuck you." It was only half-spoken to his own reflection.

"What kinda _thank you_ is that?" Kavinsky sounded more amused than offended.

"Later." It was a promise, and Ronan knew Kavinsky could tell, following him out of the bathroom and back into their little apartment's main space. A single line of Oxy had done wonders for the throbbing ache in Ronan's ankle, and he made his way to the sofa, using its back as a makeshift barre. Holding tight to it, he carefully rose up onto his toes. 

Again, K asked, "Better?"

A _releve_ was good, but it was far from enough, and high on energy and other things, Ronan lifted his good leg to _passè_ , releasing the sofa to rest all his weight on his injured ankle.

Leaning to rest his weight against the back of the sofa, K raised an eyebrow.

It was a challenge, and Ronan rolled up onto his toes, into _passè releve_ , lifting both arms high above his head for balance. 

"Not bad." The words came with a shrug. 

Rolling his eyes, Ronan crossed around to the front of the couch, sprawling himself out and tossing his bad leg over the back. "Get me some ice," he said to Kavinsky. 

Curling his lip, K retorted, "Why should I?"

"Because if you hadn't slammed into me, it wouldn't even be like this." Ronan drew a circle in the air with his big toe, and K rolled his eyes. " _Graceful as fuck_."

Though K's eyes rolled again, he sauntered off to the kitchen.

Ronan only watched for a moment before he laid back, tossing one arm over his eyes and idly stretching his sore ankle. 

He wanted to do more, but there was an important recital coming up, and he needed to be in peak condition to properly dance the part he'd been given. He couldn't push himself, or he'd make the injury worse, though he probably wouldn't feel it through his high.

More to himself than to Kavinsky, he said, "This is only temporary."

With his head hidden in the freezer, K called back, "What is?"

"The _drugs_ shit. It's not gonna happen again."

"That's what you said last time." Coming back into the living room, K tossed a bag of frozen strawberries onto Ronan's chest, smirking when it knocked the breath out of him. "Makes it a fuckton easier if you just _accept it_." Settling onto the floor, K spread his legs and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the floor. That limberness was one of the few things Ronan liked about him. That, and his never-ending supply of painkillers.

"After the shows are done, I'm quitting." Ronan pushed himself onto his elbows, reaching out to set the icy bag on his ankle. 

K tipped his head, asking, "The pills, or dancing?" 

"Both, maybe."

"Not 'til after the show, though."

Ronan huffed, "Obviously."

"Can't do it without our Giselle, can we?"

"I'm dancing Albrecht, asshole." 

Twisting his mouth into a sneer, K pointed out, "Shoulda been my part."

"You'd be a better Giselle." Ronan smirked when K scowled at him. "You're short enough. I could lift you easy."

" _Fuck you_."

"You couldn't even lift Sargent, and she's the only one in class who's shorter than you."

Climbing up onto his knees and sidling closer, K all but purred, "I could get you up just fine."

Though Ronan didn't mind it all when Kavinsky straddled his hips, he was quick to point out, "Too sore to fuck you right now."

Pressing his hands to Ronan's chest in a meager show of force, K replied, "Gonna make you hurt even more, babe." 

In the kiss that followed, Ronan could taste the bitter tang of Vicodin on K's tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a ballet AU, I guess? I'd honestly like to write more of this!
> 
> Inspired by Tumblr user Glitterghost!
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
